3 the origins of J
by djc018
Summary: In this story J (read my other stories for more information) finds out about where he came from but the answer was not what he was expecting. This was supose to be a crossover but i couldn't decide to put in the second category.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite night in Ponyville and the Unicorn Stallion J was getting in bed with his wife Rarity.

"Thanks for cleaning the entire shop when my sister and here friends made such a mess finding their cutie marks." said Rarity

"No problems Rarity it only tooks like 5 minutes with my magic." said J

"About that. Your way better at magic then Twilight, plus your great with a sword but why is your cutie mark a lion's head?" asked Rarity as she put her head between her husbands Shoulder and head.

"I don't know I stopped wondering a longtime ago." said J as he used his magic to turned the lights off.

As Rarity went to sleep J thought about why was his cutie a black and yellow lion's head instead of magic or a sword or a sword covered in magic. J stopped thinking and went to bed. The next day J was in the kitchen and just finished feeding his daughter tanzinite as her maine changed to purple to gold and back.

"For just a baby pony you sure know how to use your magic to change your maine color." said J as he began burping his daughter. " Maybe you'll be great with magic just like me or as your mother would put it a fashionista."

J heard Rarity in the store talking to some pony about fashion. J figured this guy must be some kind of fashion desginer getting some tips from Rarity. J put Tanzinite in her playpen and went to have a look at this pony but what he saw was no pony talking to his wife it was a human.

"Is that a human?" asked J to him self.

The human was black, had a small afro with some sort of bandana around it. He had a bunch of jewlery it looked like to J kind of reminds him of Zecora. The human was wearing yellow boots red pants and a red vest that said the Warriors on the back.

"Will you exuse me a minute?" asked Rarity

The human nodded and Rarity went to go speak with her husband.

"I left Tanzinite in her playpen" said J as he looked at the human

"I know what you are thinking and yes that is a human. I don't know where he came from but all I know is that his name is Cochise and he seems to be a man of style according to him." said Rarity

"I'm gonna head out will you'll be fine watching her for a while?" asked J

"No problem." said Rarity as she kissed J on the cheek.

J needed sometime to think he got a strange look from Cochise and it was bugging him for some J was a few yards away from Carosell Boutiqe he heard a voice calling him from behind it was the human Cochise.

"Did you want something?" asked J

"I need you to come with me." said Cochise

J Didn't hesitate he agrred and followed Cochise. He followed him to the Everfree forest. In the forrest Cochise lead J to a cave and in the cave was eight more humans with red vests. They all stared at J.

"I brought him just as you said Cleon." said Cochise.

Then the Human, J was gussing was Cleon walked up to him look at his cutie mark and said. "He is the one."

Cleon was black just like Cochise wearing red like him and wearing some sort of yellow hat. Then Cleon opened some sort of portal right behind J, then one of the humans kicked J in.

"Ajax there was no need to kick him in." said one of the humans J wasn't sure which one was speaking he was wondering where he was.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?" asked J as the Warriors came through the portal in the dark room.

"Warriors leave us." said a voice

The warriors left through a door that opened suddenly and coming into the room was 2 figures both human. The one on the left was wearing a black hooded outfit and has long red spiking hair. The one on the right was wearing a combination of a labcoat and a trenchcoat with a hood covering his face.

"I know you have lots of questions J and your about to have lots more." said the one on the right "But let us introduce oursleves I am D-9 and this is Lea"

"Got it memerized?" asked Lea

"Why have those... guys brought me here what is this all about?" asked J

"Follow us and we will show, you after all you were born here after all." said Lea

Those words shocked J.

"Sorry for the room for being dark the lights are not working in their but we will explain that room later." said D-9 in an elevator with J and Lea.

J didn't say anything he couldn't believe he was born in this place whatever this place was he wondered.

"Time for an explanation." said D-9 "We are an Organization called the Corparation. Believe it or not there are other worlds we call universes. Each universe is completely different. See there are these wormholes we call portals, and these portals lead to one universe to another. Some portals appear out of nowhere and drag an unsuppecting victims through them ending up in a different universe most of the time these victims are bad guys or monsters. Are main job is to round up these evil characters and put them in our maximum security prison which moves around through the cosmos and no inmate has escaped."

"Expect when portals shows up in the prison" said Lea

D-9 and Lea expalined to J that he is a super being able to do incredible things. J was born in D-9 Lab then was given to the orphange in Canterlot because Equstria was some how disappearing. Unknowing when Equstia will be back the Leader of the corparation Sir Dylan decided to bring J to the Orphange. Now the Corparation must stop an evil organization called the Brotherhood from destroying three universes. They already destroyed two univeres if one more universe is destroyed then an evil dragon the one behind the brotherhood will be unleasehed. Besides fighting evil the Corparation do things for the greater good and J's cutie mark is the symbol of the Corparation.

"Ok... but where are we? Asked J "And why is this taking so long."

"Actually we've been here for awhile now" said D-9 "Time to open the doors."

The elevator doors opened to a huge but suprisingly empty lobby. The lobby was blue, every object in the lobby was blue. As the three began to turn left at the front desk J notice the guys working at the desk looked the same. Short brown hair, brown eye white human males, waring blue jumpsuits. As the three went down the hallway more of the human male look-a-likes passed by.

"You can lose the hood D-9" said Lea

D-9 put down his hood and he was infact one of those a look-a-like came rushing down the hallway.

"Lea we need your help" said the look-a-like "Posion Ivy has came in through one od the portal rooms but she came prepared with mutant plants and the pyros arn't doing so good we need your help."

"D-9 I believe you no longer need me at this point." said Lea as he left with the look-a-like.

D-9 and J entered a labatory and it was messy.

"Don't worry about whats happing down there its like that everyday." said D-9 as he began searching the place. "You see me and those men you saw are clones. there were just thirteen of us myself and the orginal included. When you get your full powers you will know the diffrence. If I can find your full powers and the other suprises we have for you."

"So I was born in this lab?" asked J

"One of them, maybe I left them in one of them. I'll go check them you go wait in the lobby I'll let the sectartaires know when to bring you up to one of my hopefully clean labs."

D-9 pointed J back towards the lobby. What are these suprises for J and who is this Sir Dylan find out in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

J waited in the lobby for half an hour waiting for D-9 then a large group of humans came out of door that lead to the portal rooms. The group was being lead by a clone.

"If you would kindly take a seat I'll let you guy know when the portal is ready to take you home." said the clone then left.

J heard the group talking about a holiday show they did. J heard the word wrestling a lot so he figured that they must be wrestlers. One of them came up to J.

"Can I help you?" asked J in a nervous voice.

This guy was huge and kind of scary looking. J had no Idea what he was wearing but he had long black hair and wearing a red mask. He was wearing what looked like a belt that said WWE Tag Team Championship on it. The human was just staring at J then gave an evil laugh that began to scare J a little. J walked away from the human and sat somewheres else. Ten minutes past and no word from D-9, then antoher human one wearing a suit and has a hairy face.

"You there." said the human "I know you already know who I am but let me introduce myself my name is Damien Sandow the Savior of the..."

"Exuse me." said J "Sorry to interrupt you but I'm new here so I have never heard of you before or anyone else here."

"Is that so it is not the first time I heard that." said Damien "I am looking for an appretince and you look like a man with class despite being a horse."

"Pony actually and I got that a lot since I am married to a Woman with class." said J wondering with his wife is worried sick about him. "The name is J I don't know my full name yet I gusse they been keeping it from me."

As soon as J said that a human was coming over. The human was short had tattos on his arms and wearing a black and yellow mask but walked away as soon as J said his name.

"J D-9 is ready for you." said the Dylan clone Sectairy "Just follow the green arrows."

J followed the arrows to lab that was cleaner then the last one J was in.

"They were in my office this whole time." said D-9

On the lab table was two orbs one glowing yellow and one glowing purple.

"In this orb is your full powers." said D-9 holding the yellow orb. "With this you can turn into your battle mode which when ever a badguy shows up through a portal, and yes you have to besides you get payed every time you send a bad guy through a portal which you can also make with your full powers. Anyways just touch the orb.

D-9 give J the orb and the orb burst into light and filled J's head with evrything he needs to know about the Corparation.

"Whats with those humans out there?" asked J

"You see those humans out there are from Sir Dylan's, but us clones call him D-1 but you already know that by now, reconstructed universe. You see D-1's home universe had suffered an apocolypse but through the power the technology I have been able to revive it. D-1 decide to enter his recreated home almost 120 years before he was even born in exactly at the year 1900 as a wrestler to see if he could be a wrestling champion for 100 years, he did."

"But wrestling is fake and how long is a humans lifespand?" asked J

"D-1 made the wrestling in the recreated universe to be real and thanks to his powers he and others with powers like stop aging until they reached a certain age. Those see those people out there are wrestlers at the current time D-1's old universe meet its end but with out the end. Those Wrestlers the WWE wrestlers just came back from an holiday event at another universe. See D-1 took control of the company now he sets up wrestling events all over the cosmos. Speaking of which that brings us to this orb here. See when you were just a baby and before the orphange I took some of your DNA and put it in the recreated universe making a human depuplacit of you and with this orb you will get those memories. I ejected the human you out of what we call earth 2 and put the memories in the orb. Since the ejection took place when earth 2 was at the end of 2001 and is now entering 2013 I put everything that transparied during the time of your abesence in Earth 2 and the Corparation."

J took the purple orb and within seconds the memories abosrd into his head. J's human self was a wrestler at Earth 2 and apairently so was a lot of the super beings of the Corparation. J's human self was a wrestling in WCW in mid 1994 through then end of the copany in 2001 and merged with the WWF now know as the WWE. The human J a latino human quit because the WWF/E won't be the same as WCW.

"My full name his Jamine?" asked J

"Yeah you see we didn't know what to name you but your human form looked like a Jamine. You may return home now but first here take this badge it is a sign that you are a member of the Corparation and is also use as a communication device. D-3 will call you if there is an unwanted portal in Equstria, he is in charge of tracking these portals. Your updated memory knows what to do and know so do you. Now that is over with you may go home know feel free to come back to HQ when ever you want to. One more thing though, time is different in the univeres you may be gone in equstia a few minutes or a whole day or even longer."

J took the badge and left. The badge was small and has the shape of a stop sign. The badge look like J's cutie mark. The badge also came with a yellow collar so he can carry it. J put on the collar as he entered the lobby with the WWE wrstlers still there. With the Memory he got from D-9 he now know who these people are espically the scary looking guy who laugh at J earlier. His name was Kane and J suprisily defeated him in the WWF/E. J didn't see the mask man he saw earlier, J saw a restroom and figured he was in there. J didn't know who that guy was but his updated memory was still updating so he would know in a little bit. When J got back to Ponyville J was gone the same time he spent in the Corparation HQ. J made his way home and was greeted by his wife.

"J your back." said Rarity then gave her husband a kiss on the lips

"Rarity you won't believe what just happened to me." said J

"Does it envolve that amazing collar? I would love to hear it but we have a guesse waiting for you in the kitchen. He said he was an old friend of yours."

J entered the kitchen and saw his daughter playing in her play pen and sitting at the table was the masked man he saw earlier in the lobby and with his updated memory now complete he now knows who the mask man his. Who is this masked man find out in the next chapter.s


	4. Chapter 4

J and the masked man stared at each other until J smiled.

"Hey Rey its been awhile." said J

"Yeah it has been." said Rey

The two fist to hoof bump then J introduced Rey to his family.

"Rey this my wife Rarity and my daughter Tanzinite" said J as he took his daughter out of her play pen and showed her to Rey. "Rarity this my friend Rey Mysterio and your not going to believe what I've been through today."

J told his wife what happened when he was gone.

"I know this is hard to believe but Rey and this Collar is the proof." said J

J and Rarity were sitting at the table with Rey and Tanzinite was wondering around.

"I know when you are lying J but your not." said Rarity "So this other you was a wrestler. Now I would find that Barbaric." Then Rarity change her tone of voice to a quiet sexually one. "But for you J I think..."

Rarity then whispered in J's ear making him blush while Rey laughed.

"So Rey what what the guys been doing Konnan, Kidman, Eddie?"

When J mentioned Eddie, Rey frowned

"Eddie is dead."said Rey

J was horrified and said "Eddie...dead."

"Well I better go sorry I couldn't stay long." said Rey

J and Rarity said good bye to Rey and then Rey opened a portal and walked right through it. Later that night J was sitting on the bed in the main bedroom. J couldn't believe it Eddie Guerrero dead. Then Rarity walked into the room returning from putting Tanzinite to bed. She looked at her husband and wondered if she can do anything to cheer him up and she had just the thing..

"Tanzinite is in bed and I'm taking a bath care to join me?" said Rarity and that worked J got up and headed into the bathroom with his wife.

The next day it was bright and sunny. J and Rarity woke up to a crying baby.

"Oops looks like we took longer then we thought last night." said J

"Still it was fun." said Rarity

"Agreed, well I believe its my turn to feed her." said J but then 's badge started beeping and J touched the badge activating the communication device in the badge.

It was D-3 that called. "J there is a portal opening near a field filled with apple trees." said D-3

"That's sounds like Sweet Apple Acres I know where that is I'm on it. By the way why was I not told that Eddie died." said J

D-3 responded "You found out about that well D-1 think there was some things you need to find out for yourself. Good luck."

D-3 hung up.

"Well I better getting going looks like you have to feed her." said J

J activated his badge transforming him into his battle mode. His battle mode was a black humanoid suit with the yellow lion symbol on the front. The face was covered in a black mask with a yellow visor witch will give J information about his enemy. J's battle suit can also fly and J flew to Sweet Apple Acres. When he got there a being emerged through the portal. The being was big and muscular. He was wearing what looks like a rhino suit, the being was white human. The visor scanned the human.

"Let see you we have here" said J "Rhino, villain, Marvel Universe, hm looks like you portal escaped from the prison back you go."

"Make me." said Rhino

Rhino charged at J then went trough a portal.

"What that wasn't me" said J

"No it wasn't that was me." said a voice

J turned around and behind him was a being with the same battle suit as J but the suit was gold with a black visor. The two went back to their original forms and the other guy with the gold battle suit was a pony. The pony looked exactly liked J even had the same cutie mark but the pony had a gold coat and a black mane.

"Who are you?" asked J

The other pony responded "My name is Criss your younger brother."

J was shocked so was Rarity when J introduced Criss to his family. Criss told them that he was born a year after J was sent to the orphanage in Canterlot and was the other surprise D-9 told J about. Criss then left Carousel Boutiques for his home the Corporation got for him in Ponyville. J's life certainly changed today.


End file.
